The invention resides in an anchor for use in connection with a lightweight construction panel including an upper and a lower cover plate. The anchor comprises a hollow cylindrical body with a bottom wall and a displacement body and a cement container provided with rupture areas. The cylindrical body includes at least two engagement elements which, upon insertion of the anchor into a bore of the lightweight construction panel and the displacement body into the cylindrical body, are spread apart behind the upper cover plate of the light-weight construction panel. The cement container is disposed in an inner space of the cylindrical body which is provided with several openings.
The lightweight construction panels which are often also called sandwich plates or honeycomb plates as used in the field of furniture construction, have generally rigid cover layers of thin particle boards, medium- or high-density fiber plates, plywood or hard fiber plates: The sandwich plates include herein as center layer or, respectively, support layer for example polyurethane foam or polystyrol. In honeycomb panels as intermediate layers often corrugated web inserts or so-called expander honeycomb inserts are used. Most lightweight construction panels have a density of below 500 kg/m3. If as intermediate layer no fire-resistant aluminum foams or foamed glass is used, the density is below 350 kg/m3. For comparison, the density of a non-layered particle board is about 600-750 kg/m3.
If armatures have to be attached to lightweight construction panels for example by means of screws, the problem occurs that the mounting means are engaged only with the relatively thin upper cover layer or, respectively, plate.
DE 10 2008 010 730 A1 discloses an anchor which consists of at least two parts and in which at least two relatively large anchor parts are inserted into one another during anchor assembly. An at least partially pot-shaped component herein has the function of a cylinder whereas a pin-like component has the function of a piston. At the bottom of the pot-like component, a cement cartridge is disposed which ruptures open when the two mentioned anchor components are moved together.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a cement anchor for lightweight construction panels which is easy to install but is firmly, safely and durably retained in the lightweight construction panel.